Declan Coyne
Declan Eugene Coyne 'made his first appearence in Season 9's premiere 'Just Can't Get Enough. He is a self-described child nomad, traveling to four different continents with his father who is a diplomat, his mother, and his fraternal twin sister, Fiona Coyne. He is very protective of her, sometimes causing family feuds. Declan was in a relationships with Sophie, Jane Vaughn, Trish and Holly J. Sinclair. Declan is portrayed by Landon Liboiron. Character History Season 9 In Wanna Be Startin' Something, Jane and Declan continue their hidden rendezvous. Holly J. accidentally hits Declan's car on the way to school, but he is cool with it and says it's fine. Holly J. begins to crush on Declan. She catches Jane and Declan kissing and confronts Jane. Jane eventually breaks it off with Declan, feeling bad about cheating. In Waiting For A Girl Like You, Holly J. and Declan started dating once Declan broke it off with Trish. Holly J. starts falling for him hard and starts to understand all the fuss about love. When Holly J. and Declan are caught in a scandal, Declan is forced to break up with Holly J. because his mother tells him to. In the end Declan stands up to his mom and they continue to date regardless of what his mother thinks. In Heart Like Mine (1), Declan and Holly J. try to take advantage of their friend Marco when he becomes the student teacher for Mr. Perino's class. When Marco realizes they're using him in class, he doesn't give them an extension on their essays and makes them hand it in the same time as everyone else. Declan and Holly J are upset, but In the end they realize that Marco's friendship is more important. In Heart Like Mine (2), Declan has become Mr. High School – producing the musical, dating student council president Holly J – and his sister Fiona can’t help but make fun of him. To Declan’s surprise, Fiona takes his advice to get involved and auditions for the musical. Sav and Anya don’t think Fiona has the chops for it, but Declan won’t hear it. Eventually Declan tells Fiona that she's not right for the job. Chantay gets the part and Fiona becomes the costume designer for the musical instead. In Start Me Up, Clare needs an exciting story for her English class. Declan and her were were talking about different cultures. Wlhile she is dreaming, Declan and her are having a vampire-esque conversation. When Declan is about to bite her neck, Clare wakes up sweating and panting. After waking up Clare opens her vampire book and starts reading. The following day Clare walks into school with Alli and tells her about her vampire dreams about Declan. When Chantay is late for play practice, Declan asks Clare to help them rehearse for Chantay's role while she is absent. Clare is nervous and trips; she tries her best and practices until Chantay returns. Afterwards, Clare feels like she is a pervert, and takes Declan's sweatshirt. Alli sees the sweatshirt, and tells Clare she is not a pervert. While in MI, Alli catches Clare typing vampire stories about Declan on her laptop. When Alli reads it, she tells Clare it's really good and suggests putting it on the fanfiction website for the vampire books they read. Clare feels it's a good idea and copies and pastes the story on the fanfiction website under the screename "Madame Degrassi." A few people at Degrassi, including Holly J, read Madame Degrassi's posts. They find them interesting and they want more. Clare continues to have sensual vampire dreams about Declan and write stories about him as well. Also, she tells Declan she found his sweatshirt in the back and gives it to him. The next day, at Connor's party, Alli is in charge of spicing things up and picks two random names out of a basket; the people whose names are picked have to make out in the corner for seven minutes. When Clare and a guy named Wesley are picked, they go in the corner. Clare wants to get things over with and starts to make out with him. While they are kissing, she thinks of Declan and biting his neck. By mistake, she gives Wesley a hickey. After leaving the party to mourn at the Dot, Alli follows her and tries to cheer her up. When Clare sort of disses Alli, Clare wants to go back to her more-serious self. The next day, while showing Declan the props she made, she accidentally kisses him on the neck. He figures out she is Madame Degrassi and awkwardly walks away. Later, she apologizes to Alli. Holly J talks to Clare and tells her to calm down because she is just going through puberty and it's natural. Also, Holly J wants Clare to continue writing those stories. Holly J and Declan agree to forget what happened and everything goes smoothly. In Keep On Loving You, Holly J and Declan feel it's time to have sex since they had been going out for three months. Before making love Declan gives Holly J his grandmother's special bracelet. She is touched and tells him that she loves him. Declan smiles and tells her that that will make it easier for them to have sex, which they do. The next day at school a concerned Holly J confronts Jane about Declan not telling her that he loves her. Jane tells her that she doesn't have to worry about it, and that she's sure Declan loves her and that he'll tell her when he's ready. A minute after, when Declan is walking to play practice, Holly J talks to him and asks him if he loves her because he didn't say it back. Declan tells her it's not that simple and Holly J. begins to panic. Meanwhile, at play practice Fiona comes to see Declan. Declan tells her that he is nervous to tell Holly J how he feels, considering how it turned out the last time he told a girl he loved her. Fiona tells him that he's a silly boy. The next day, Holly J sees Fiona in the school library and tells her that Declan gave her the bracelet and that she wants to give it back because she told him she loves him and he didn't say it back. Fiona laughs and tells her that it's their grandmother's bracelet and Declan said that he was saving it to give it to someone really special in his life and the one he truly loves. Holly J asks why he couldn't say it then. Fiona tells her that Declan had a true love and he told her that he loved her and she cheated on him, and he doesn't want that to happen again. Holly J anxiously grabs the bracelet and goes to find Declan. When she finds him, they talk and make up. Later on, Fiona and Declan find out that they are moving back to Manhattan. She is excited, but Declan is upset because he doesn't want to leave and he doesn't know how he is going to tell Holly J. Later that day, Holly J sees Fiona's FaceRange status and realizes what is going on. The morning of the play Declan and his mom are talking and Declan tells her that he loves the school and doesn't want to leave it. Holly J overhears this while walking in. Crushed, she asks Declan's mom if she can visit. Mrs. Coyne reluctantly says she can visit all the time. Before the play begins, Declan hacks Holly J's email account and emails her mentorship video to a Manhattan internship. They like it and e-mail her about an internship in Manhattan over the summer. She is excited and even more so when she finds out Declan is responsible for this. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Holly J. is excited to be off on another summer vacation and to accompany Declan to New York. After school is finally let out, Declan invites everyone to his house for a pool party. While Holly J. and Jane are changing, Spinner overhears them talking about how Jane breaking off her affair with Declan helped because Holly J loves him. After they come outside, Spinner goes crazy and breaks up with Jane, tells Holly J. to shut up, and punches Declan. Holly J. tries to cheer Jane up while also helping Declan. She asks Jane to go to Manhattan with them for the summer and she says yes. They leave the next day. When they arrive, Holly J is surprised by how big the Coynes' Manhattan home is. Fiona stays at the house and the other three go shopping and sightseeing. That night, Declan and Holly J have reservations for a restaurant; Fiona seems to be a little jealous. The next day, Holly J is walking in the city to go to her TVM internship and she walks into Jay Manuel, who gives her some good advice. She goes inside and finds out that her boss, Kristen, is kind of mean and bitchy. She decides to make the most of it and introduces herself to Kristen. She gets a nickname, Initial, because Kristen likes the "J" in "Holly J." She is also given a banana each day because Kristen loves potassium. A few moments later, Holly J learns that Declan and Fiona are the city's power siblings after Fiona stops by TVM to say hi, and gets an internship as well. The next day, after finding out that Jane has become the lead singer of the hit band Flashin' Midnight, Holly J. is asked to do research and stay late at TVM. She does and ends up not being able to go to the opera with Declan. She finds out that he went with Fiona instead. The next day at work, Holly J is talking to Fiona. Fiona gets mad and tells Holly J that this is her city and she owns this, and that she put up with Holly J. at Degrassi for too long. They get into a little tiff, and while walking in the hallway, Holly J. tells Fiona to "look over there," and then she locks Fiona in the copy room. Then she walks down the hallway and says "This is New-York Holly J., bitch!" That day, after she interviewed Jane on the show, Holly J. notices that Fiona is all distraugh and managed to get out of the copy room. But then she sees her on the phone and before she knows it, Declan arrives. Holly J. tries to tell Declan that Fiona started in, but he doesn't understand why Holly J did that to his sister. Walking away, Fiona gives Holly J a mysterious glare. Later on, Declan sits them both down and tells them that they need to make up because he wants to spend the whole summer with both of them. They sort of make amends, and Fiona hugs Holly J. Fiona then suggests that they have a party so Holly J. can meet some of their New York friends, which they do, Declan is pleased that he can go back to spending the summer with the both of them at peace. That night, Holly J. comes down the stairs in a stunning dress and is ready to party. Fiona introduces her to Declan's past girlfriends, who tell Holly J that Fiona likes Declan to be single, and that their relationship won't last much longer. Holly J. is upset, but Declan proves to her that he is in love by making out with her. Fiona is jealous again, and drinks to get drunk. While drunk, she makes a scene and Holly J. is pissed and tells her that her jealousy and quite inappropriate. Fiona crosses the line of inappropriate by kissing Declan on the lips. Everyone is shocked and Fiona faints. Holly J is more pissed because she is tired of coming second to Fiona. She and Jane stomp out, and Fiona gives her another mysterious glare. The next day, Declan tells Fiona that there is something wrong with her and that it is weird that she is that jealous. She breaks down, telling Declan that he is so inconsiderate, but then he tells her that he can't spend the summer with her being jealous of him and Holly J., and that he wants her to go to the Hamptons with their parents. Fiona tells Declan that she hates him. Declan apologizes to Holly J by going live on the air at TVM while he knows Holly J. is listening. She turns around to find him, asking for another chance. She agrees and their love is restored. Jane finds them and tells them that Spinner is getting married to Emma. She wants to get back before it's too late and thinks that Spinner is making a big mistake. Holly J and Declan start to take Jane back, driving as fast as they can, leaving Manhattan for the moment. While stopping for gas, Declan and Holly J decide the plan is too crazy, so they stall. While they are playing baseball, Jane is frantic so she takes the car, leaving Declan and Holly J behind. Holly J and Declan are upset, but end up taking a ferry to get to Toronto. Emma is glad to see them and invites them to come to the wedding party. They party it up and go back to Manhattan. Fiona is just leaving Manhattan to go to the Hamptons with her mom. Season 10 Declan Coyne has been signed on for season 10 as a main character. In What a Girl Wants (1), After his mom threw Holly J. a huge goodbye party, it was time for Holly J. to leave. After Declan says goodbye to Holly J., she tells him it is only 8 months away until it's the summer time again, and then they can go to Yale and finally be reunited. While saying goodbye, they make out, and he gives her a S.A.T. practice book. Declan is later seen video chatting with Holly J., before their conversation is interrupted by her mother. Also, Declan tells Fiona how he can trust her new boyfriend because he is a family friend's son. He goes out with Bobby and other guys for a guys' night out. In What a Girl Wants (2), Declan is still happy for his sister, and when they have a party, he feels bad when Tinsley's dad interrupts her for the new logo of Vanderbilt Prep. Later on, when Fiona doesn't really feel good, Declan still wants her to go to dinner with the Beckinridge's, but Fiona tells him that she still doesn't want to go, despite telling him that Bobby abuses her. Declan is still pissed and leaves Fiona to be. In Breakaway (1), Fiona is tired of Bobby, so she goes on the roof, when she receives a call from Declan. Fiona tells him that she's scared, and he tells her to get down from the roof. She does so and goes home. Declan and Bobby see the pictures Fiona took of her bruise that was enhanced with makeup. Declan tells him to stop being aggressive towards his sister, but Bobby tells Declan that Fiona is a nutcase. Fiona arrives at school, and Declan is confused when he doesn't see her black eye. She tells him that she darkened it a bit but it was true, and Declan doesn't believe her anymore. Later on, Holly J. gets a call from Declan, and they talk about Fiona -- Holly J. tells Declan to trust Fiona and be there for her, like a good brother. Declan chooses to take Holly J.'s advice. In Breakaway (2), Declan video chats with Holly J. and is bambuzzled with a ton of questions. She asks him about if there are any good colleges out there like Yale. Declan gives her advice, and Holly J. ends up leaving the chat. Declan does not know that Holly J. stole money from Fiona in order to pay a private tutor. In Try Honesty (1), After Holly J. wakes up from dreaming about Declan, her and Delcan Skype each other. They begin talking, and Declan mentions a Yale trip to New York, for those who want to go after highschool. Holly J. wants to go, but she tells him she'll see. On Declan's FaceRange profile, there were pictures of him and Tinsley, which made Holly J. suspect he was cheating on her. Declan answers a Skype call from Holly J. in a fencing outfit, and Holly J. tells Declan that she might not be able to go on the trip. Declan tells her it's okay, and she is surprised he isn't upset. Tinsley comes onto the screen and takes Declan to go fencing with her. Holly J. later calls Declan, and when he doesn't answer, she leaves a message on his phone, breaking up with him. Later, Declan suprises Holly J. by showing up at The Dot. In Try Honesty (2), Holly J. and Declan sit at the Dot and talk to each other. Declan tells her how he didn't want her to go to Manhattan on the trip, because he and Fiona planned for him to come visit. Holly J is happy and explains why she thought he was cheating, and to ignore her voicemail that she left on his phone. Declan didn't know about the voicemail, because his phone was off. He checks it, and after hearing it, he laughs and they continue to talk. On a taxi ride to school, Declan tells Holly J. he missed her and about his new schoool, also giving her a necklace. At lunch the next day, Declan surprises Holly J., sitting down with her. He brings up her financial problems, and she starts to think that he is buying her love with money. From her discussion with her mother the night before, Holly J. becomes pissed, because she feels like he is pressuring her. She yells at him and he leaves. A few days later in a taxi cab with Holly J., he continues talking about buying her stuff, and she snaps at him. He is confused, and Holly J. tells the driver to stop driving. They fight, and she states him that she feels gross, like Declan is buying her love. Holly J. gives Declan the necklace, and tells him they should take a break from each other. They both start crying and seperate from each other. In [[Love Lockdown (1)|'Love Lockdown (1)']], Declan and Fiona are walking to Degrassi, while discussing why Declan came back. Fiona discovers from him that his intentions were to see Holly J again. Spotting Holly J. editing the sign outside of the school, they say hello and she surprised to see Declan. He asks Holly J to lunch as "friends", to catch up on things, and she accepts. At lunch, Holly J. and Declan are having a normal conversation. Holly J. jokingly asks how the girls are in Manhattan, but Declan tells her that he hasn't dated since their breakup. Holly J. tells him about her and Sav, but how it's a low-key thing and it's only till graduation. Declan finds it funny, but afterwords is a little upset. At the theater awards, Holly J., Sav, Declan, and Fiona sit together. They all get along and Declan wins the directors award for the play from last year. He invited everyone up who helped and mainly dedicated the award to Holly J. During the picture, he puts his arm around Holly J., which makes Sav really nervous. Afterward, Declan has a party at Fiona's apartment and everyone is there having a good time. After seeing Holly J. and Sav spending too much time together, Declan approacges tgem abd tells Sav he wants to show him his DJ music thing, which really sparks interest in Sav. After a while, Declan gets Holly J. by themselves and expresses his love to her. Holly J. tells him that she can't start this again, because she likes Sav, which upsets Declan. Holly J. and Sav spend the rest of the party together, and Declan expresses his feelings to Fiona who's a little bit too drunk. Fiona then tells Declan that she might barf, and that she needs help. They get Holly J. help to and bring Fiona to her bed. Sav decides to leave, and Holly J. stays to help Fiona. Finally, when Fiona is finally is in bed, Holly. J and Declan start talking. Declan gets all emotional and explains how he wishes he was a better brother, before switching topics, telling Holly J. that he really loves her and that it was a mistake them splitting apart. He gets closer to Holly J. and starts pushing her hair back, kissing her arm, telling her that he needs this and they need to be together. Holly J. tries to fight it and starts saying "no", but he kisses her and she eventually kissed him back as well. In Love Lockdown (2), Holly J and Declan just finish having sex. Before Holly J walks out, they exchange hugs. Holly J regrets the whole situation, however Declan is on cloud nine and is under the impression that him and Holly J are officially a couple again. The next morning, Declan is making breakfast and is greeted by Fiona. He tells her that he and Holly J are "officially" a couple again. He also announces that he'll be enrolling back to Degrassi. Declan is later seen outside of Degrassi. He sees Fiona and he tells her that he thinks Holly J is avoiding him, and he is unsure why. They then spot Sav and Declan tells Sav that if he sees Holly J, he should tell her to give him a call. When Fiona gets home from school, Declan is excited and asks Fiona what Holly J told her. Fiona is hesitant, but then confesses that Holly J didn't want to have sex with him last night, and that she felt pressured to do it with him. Declan then thinks that Holly J feels like he "raped" her. After realizing this, Declan visits Holly J at work and questions her about what happened last night. Holly J tells him that she didn't want to do it with him, and she tells him to go because she has customers. Declan then leaves. The next day, Declan is packing his bags so he can return to New York. He is visited by Holly J, who tells him that she was accepted into Yale. Declan and Holly J then talk about what had happened a couple nights ago, and things are clear now. Holly J then hugs him, and walks out, leaving Declan watching her as she walks away. Relationships *Sophie **Start Up: Before Season 9 **Broke Up: Before Season 9 ***Reason: Declan told Sophie he loved her, and she broke it off with him shortly after. *Jane Vaughn **Start Up: "Close to Me" (904) **Broke Up: "Wanna Be Startin' Something" (906) ***Reason: Jane realized it was wrong to cheat on Spinner with Declan. *Trish **Start Up: Between''' "Beat It" and "Waiting For A Girl Like You" (907-909) **Break Up: '"Somebody" '(910) ***Reason: Declan liked Holly J. *Holly J. Sinclair **First Relationship: ***Start Up: "[[Waiting For A Girl Like You|'''Waiting For A Girl Like You]]" (909) ***Broke Up: "Degrassi Takes Manhattan" '''(920-923) ****Reason: Holly J. was sick of coming second to Fiona. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: "Degrassi Takes Manhattan" (920-923) ***Broke up: "[[Try Honesty (2)|'''Try Honesty (2)]]" (1012) ****Reason: Holly J. breaks it off when she felt he was trying to own her. Notable Quotes *"Keep in mind I have access to a helicopter." *"I told you we shoulda taken the helicopter." *"I'm all for crashing a wedding, but the groom already punched me in the face." *"This time will be different." *"I love you Holly J!" *"I wrote a poem called melanchly turtle" *"My bedroom has a HUGE keyboard in it." *"Time to turn this snoozefest in to a Studzfest. Back from a long summer in California working on a movie, here's Peter...something." *"Becuase...in exactly five seconds, I'm going to kiss you. Five...four...three" *"She'll be wearing something low-cut, I presume?" *"Don't wanna keep the Dot Guy waiting." *"Now that's our show." *Wanna have a highly inappropriate lunch period?" *Degrassi its about to get real: Fiona: "And I'll keep his little secrets." Declan: "Well at least the ones she knows." *Fiona:"Fix your tie." Declan: "Why did you wait so long to tell me!?" *"Holly J...Please...I love you." *"Did you just bite my neck?" *Are you trying to get my number? It's pretty sneaky." *"Don't lose that pretty face." Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Twins Category:Relationships Category:Male Characters Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Male Category:Seniors Category:Characters Category:Friendships Category:Vanderbilt Prep Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Friendships Category:Love Triangles Category:Affairs Category:Siblings Category:Relationship Issues Category:Rape Category:Friendships Category:Cheating Category:Jealousy Category:Smart Category:Males Category:Crushes Category:Degrassi TNG Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Category:Money Category:Male Category:Sex Category:Cheating Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Breakups Category:Party Category:The Boiling Point Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Canadian Category:Caucasian